Black Rose
by EmmyMetal
Summary: Elizabeth Whitlock has been running since she's escaped from Maria. But now, the Cullens are calling for witnesses for their hybrid child. Apparently, this is were Jasper has been for the past 163 years. But he isn't with them. He's searching for witnesses, too. She meets a vampire named Henry. If she gets out of this alive, will she agree to stay? Or will she keep running?
1. Chapter 1

**CalmAsWater- **This is a rewrite of my first fanfiction ever. Yes, my first fanfiction was a Twilight fanfiction. Sad isn't it? Some of you may disagree. Say it's awesome and stuff. But I'm just rewriting it to get it out of the way. I wrote it way back at the beginning of sixth grade, in…2009? 2010? I can't remember, but I was in sixth grade and I'm going to be a freshman in August. It's been about 3-4 years. I have it somewhere in my room at my mom's house. I'll post a spork of that later. I made Elizabeth a lot more tolerable. I made Jasper and her wizards(in her case, a witch) from Harry Potter because I had just gotten into the books. She was also half werewolf and a vegetarian vampire. Now, she's still Jasper's sister and a vampire, just not vegetarian. Big Mary-Sue right? Hey, first fanfiction. Okay, I'll stop rambling and start writing.

_**Currently listening to: **__Unforgiven (Acoustic version) by Blood on the Dance Floor  
_

* * *

Black Rose(the story of Elizabeth Whitlock) chapter one-

What did I deserve to earn this cruel punishment? You took my brother from me. He was my only friend and only person who put up with me. I was a good girl. I wanted to see him again, but I never knew that my human life was the cost I had to pay to see him. I'd rather burn in hell than live forever in this immortal state. I was only sixteen. Too young to lose my life. She agreed to let me live if I had the power he did. What does that mean? Power he had? I don't have any power. I'm not some supernatural freak.. Oh, wait. I am.

This burn in my throat killed me. What is this pain? Kill me, please. All I wanted was my brother back. Not spend eternity with him. I hope you realize we live in a cruel world.

"Is she waking up?"

"I think so. She's in pain." Someone laughed.

"Of course she's in pain! It's not an easy process becoming one of us." One of us? What did she mean?

"No it's not, Maria. When will she wake?"

"An hour or so. I think she can hear us. Her eyes will open later." As she spoke, my eyes opened and I saw millions of dust particles. I heard Maria walk away.

"Elizabeth? Can you hear me?" Is he talking to me? Is there anyone else in the room who's asleep? "You probably can. You Idiot." He chuckled. "I love you, too. But to go this far just to see your brother? You are crazier than I thought." He said, I wanted to slap him then. No one calls me an idiot _and _crazy.

"Jasper," I could hear Maria's feet walking in the room. "Let's go on a little hunting trip before she wakes up." I hated this bitch already. She was talking to him as if she was his.. Wife or something.

"Yes, Maria." Jasper said, he was leaving? I tried to open my mouth to stop him, but it wouldn't open. I heard them walk off and knew I was alone.

When Jasper came back, he tried talking to me again.

"Elizabeth. I hope you wake soon. Your emotions are killing me." _Did he just say 'my emotions are killing him?' _

"Yes- Elizabeth! Your awake!" He exclaimed.

"I've been awake. I just couldn't move." I said sitting up.

"I know that." He smiled and I realized his features _frightened _me. His teeth were pure white. Instead of light blonde, his hair was a beautiful honey color. His bright red eyes replaced that blue that was my favorite color in the world.

"What are you? What am I?" I asked, he frowned.

"Vampires"

* * *

**CalmAsWater-** YAY! I finally finished chapter one! One day, I WILL write more than one page. This almost made it. Hit that review button if you want me to continue. I'll be waitingJ

_**Currently listening to: **__Unforgiven by Blood on the Dance Floor (The version that isn't acoustic) _


	2. Chapter 2

**EmmyMetal- I felt that chapter two was a bit rushed and needed a rewrite. Also, Elizabeth's power is based off of Peter Petrelli's power from HEROES. So I can't take credit for it.**

* * *

_163 years later  
_

Running was all I knew now. I didn't have a coven. I preferred being on my own. Being on your own means no hearbreak. It hurt me to leave Jasper like I did, but I was young back then. I didn't know if he was alive, I didn't know if she was alive.

There was a coven out there who I knew was watching me. The Volturi. I caught two of their stupid guard watching me. Jane and Demetri. The girl who cause pain and the tracker.

* * *

_"What do you want with me?" Jane smiled._

_"We heard rumors of a vampire who absorbed other's powers. Aro wanted to see if it was true." _

_"I can't do anything." I was suddenly on my knees, screaming in agony. Then it was Jane, taking in her own medicine. That was when I ran. I had never used it like that before and I hated it.  
_

* * *

I was in a town. Hunting. There was a couple who I decided to drink from. They were both under drinking age and didn't mean much to anyone arond them. I do my research. I only kill the ones who no one cares if they were gone. I grabbed the man from behind.

"Luke?" I sunk my teeth into 'Luke's' neck, with my hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming. Then I did the same with the girl.

"Ah, gross dude." I turned around to see a giant of a vampire with a blonde who was most likely his mate. "Not a dude." he then said,

"Who are you?" I took note that, although her eyes were black, his eyes were gold.

"I'm Rosalie and this is Emmett." She said, "Jasper mentioned that you were his sister, and we'd like you to bear witness."


	3. Chapter 3

**EmmyMetal- So next chapter, yay! I wrote this on my ipod. So sorry if it's short, but it's better than the original one.  
**

* * *

Rosalie and Emmett wouldn't tell me what I was suppose to bear witness to. They said I needed to trust them and go to Forks, the Cullens house. A glass house in the middle of the forest. I desperately wanted to use Aro's power and see what they wanted me to do, but I decided against it. They need my trust and help.

* * *

I stood infront of the glass house. It was obvious that vampires were here. There was also something that reeked. Like a dead dog that had sat out in the rain and left over night, giving off that stench that no one liked.

_'Stupid bloodsuckers. I'll be glad when this is all over.' _I looked behind me, slightly confused when I saw no one there.  
A male vampire with bronze hair walked out of the front door. "Thank you for coming, Elizabeth." He said, I nodded my head. "My name is Edward. Did Jasper tell you why you were here?"

"Emmett and Rosalie sent me." I said, "And yes. To bear witness."

"Do you know what you're bearing witness _to?" _

"No. Not at all." I answered,

"Keep in mind. I know what you think what it may look like, but keep an open mind." I didn't know what he was talking about. I don't think I _wanted _to know what he was talking about. He took my silence as a cue to talk. "Bella, bring Renesmee out here please." Renesmee? A newborn came out with a child at her side. I hissed. "Open mind, please, Elizabeth." Edward said,

"An immortal child? I can't do this! You can't possibly ask of me to-"

"She is _not _an immortal child, Elizabeth!" Edward exclaimed, "She has blood in her veins. She grows! Read her thoughts! Deny that I'm wrong!"

"I can't read thoughts. That's not- are you the mind reader?"

"Yes. But you're not hear to talk about me. Rensemee." He said. Her heart was beating faster than a normal human's did. Obviously abnormal. "She can show you if you let her." I rasied an eyebrow. The child walked up to Edward and he picked her up. She leaned towards me, holding her hand out. I reached out to take it, but she said,

"No. Lean." I put my arm down and leaned. She put her palm on my face and images flooded through my head. I didn't know how long it took, but she let go and stared at me with her curious brown eyes.

"You have an amazing gift, Nessie. You must teach me how to use it." I smiled and she smiled back. "Yes, I'll teach you!"

"Wonderful."


End file.
